


Tiny Hook

by rollyjogerjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Cobra Swan, Captain Swan - Freeform, Henry Mills - Freeform, OUAT - Freeform, Swan Believer, emma swan - Freeform, killian jones - Freeform, swan jones family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollyjogerjones/pseuds/rollyjogerjones
Summary: What happens when Killian drinks the potion from Wonderland? What adventures could Tiny Hook get up to?





	Tiny Hook

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that will possibly continue into a multi chap if you guys want more.
> 
> This fic is inspired by tennant-the-tigger, or jvosketches on Tumblr. I hope you like this, Julie!

It was left in their house on the kitchen table. How was he meant to know better?

A small vial of purple liquid, with a label tied around the top and the words ‘Drink me’ written across it. Killian had thought it a trinket left by Emma – one of hers and Henry’s practical jokes on him, perhaps. Though, if the fizzling in his belly and the way his clothes were tightening around his torso were anything to go by, it was clear that this was not a potion Emma would intend for him.

Killian had watched as the walls shot up around him and the floors of his home extended into an endless stretch of land. The chair he had occupied before was now towering over him, and the vial perched on the end of the table was now big enough for him to slip inside.

“Bloody hell,” he grumbles, holding his arms and legs out in front of him to observe the effects of the shrinking potion.

It doesn’t seem to have done anything else. He is now just a fraction smaller. _Alright,_ so quite a lot smaller.

Suddenly, a distant thudding sounds throughout the room. It rolls over the area, making the ground beneath Killian’s feet shake. The shaking and thudding is then followed by a voice, one that Killian himself recognises, along with the barking of a dog.

It is then that the now ginormous front door of the home swings open on its hinges, and two beings enter. A terrifying dog bolts through the frame, sopping wet. He makes a beeline straight for Killian, Henry close on his tail.

“Pongo!” Henry shouts after the dog, who is ignorant to the young author’s calls.

The Dalmatian reaches Killian, who is slowly backing away under the table, hand and hook raised in defence. The dog is growling at the tiny pirate, jaw full of teeth on show and ready to bite. Pongo fumbles on his feet, practically dancing as he adjusts his stance to attack.

Henry, having not yet noticed Killian, makes a reach for Pongo’s collar and gives it a tug, to guide him away for whatever appetising meal he has noticed on the ground. The dog is moved and that is when Killian and Henry’s eyes meet.

“Killian?”

Killian nods dryly. “Henry,” he greets, voice higher than usual.

Henry crouches down beside Killian and peers closer, having to stifle a smirk. “What happened to you?”

“The vial, up there,” he points. “I drank from it.”

Henry picks up the small bottle and reads the label. “Do you drink from every potion bottle you find?”

“I thought it was left by you or your mother.”

Henry shakes his head. “Don’t worry, we’ll fix this. I’ll call mom.”

“Wonderful.”

It’s not that he doesn’t long to see this resolved, and it’s not as if he doesn’t love seeing Emma when she’s off duty. He does. Of course he does. But he imagines how that scene will play out and he doesn’t look forward to the mocking. Emma’s laughing would humiliate him enough. God forbid Dave see him like this.

~

Emma arrives shortly after Henry calls her.

He had texted her briefly, simply stating that something had happened to Killian.

She was then swarmed with worry and found herself sprinting up the steps of the house and busting through the door. Henry turns to look at her.

“Where is he? What’s happened?” She asks with urgency.

“He’s fine. He’s not in trouble,” Henry assures. Emma’s shoulders visibly sag.

“It’s just…” he continues, to which she frowns.

Without explaining any further, he simply steps aside and gestures to the little man on the table.

Emma steps towards the table and looks at Henry, before tilting her head down and staring at her husband. She gawks.

“Hello, love,” he greets, looking up at her sheepishly.

Emma continues to gawk, then shakes her head and snorts. “What did you do?”

“That potion vial up there… I had thought it was from you.”

Her eyes dart to the small bottle, a slither of liquid remaining at the bottom. “Oh, Killian… haven’t you watched Alice in Wonderland?” She chortles.

“Who?”

“Never mind. Look… I need to head back to the station and finish up on paperwork. You’ll have to come with me until we can figure something out.”

“Not bloody likely. And what if someone were to see me in this state?”

“I can stay and watch him,” Henry pipes up.

“I’m a grown man, lad.”

“Man, sure. I wouldn’t say grown.”

“You have school, kid, go on,” Emma hands him his backpack and ushers him towards the door.

“See you later, Killian!” Henry waves, exiting with Pongo.

“You’re coming with me. What if something falls on you?”

“I can manage, love.”

“Nope.” And then she makes a grab for him. Emma’s fist curls around Killian’s body, and she could have sworn she heard something crack.

“Swan,” he gasps out, face scrunched up in pain.

“Wha-?” She looks at him, then realises that she is in fact crushing him in her grip.

“Oh! Sorry.” Her other hand goes under her fist into a flat palm, and she places him down. After some struggled coughing, Killian wraps both arms around Emma’s thumb and holds on for dear life.

She stares him down for several moments. “One minute.” And then she delves into her pocket.

“Wha- Agh!”

Killian is blinded. A strong flash of light blares into his eyes, and his arms release his grip from Emma as he falls back in pain.

“Swan…”

“Oh, god, Killian, I’m sorry. Look,” she starts, taking him in both of her arms and holding him in level with her face. She kisses him on the cheek.

“We’ll fix this, okay?”

He sighs, face now pink from her lipstick and blushed. “Alright. I trust you, darling.”

“Of course you do. Let’s go.”

Killian is placed on Emma’s shoulder as they head towards the door. He sits close to her neck and holds on tight to her hair, the scent of her strawberry shampoo strong in his nostrils. He settles into it, smiling, and kisses the soft, blonde locks.


End file.
